Goodbye My Angel
by Tahkz01
Summary: Goku... The powerful... The mighty... is now powerless, nothing he can do will save his "foundation" and possibility his life, for nothing can prepare him what is to come.


A simple story of Goku and Chichi, full of love and possibly regret.

Title: Goodbye My Angel

Date: Sunday 30 October

Time: 17:55 NZST

* * *

Goku came rushing home when Goten informed him about Chichi, seven days ago. Chichi was ill, in fact she was dying. Goku had returned to take care of his beloved. Her illness began increasing day by day. Goku being more unsettled started to panic as senzus beans had no effect. The healing abilities of Dende was not helping; the illness is the aftermath of a curse, that not even the powers of the Eternal Dragon could reverse.

Chichi appeared to be fine when Goku arrived. However, Chichi collapsed and never felt good afterwards. Everything now taking a turn for the worse, with her final moments in her bed with pain and suffering causing her to rest.

Goku watching over Chichi can sense her pain. All he can do is simply whispering words of love and life, whether or not she can hear Goku does not know.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Chichi. I know you wanted a better husband... I m so sorry" Goku whispers with sadness in this voice.

Goku holding her hand and recollecting the moments and events of the past such as her wrath eve time him and Gohan would train for days at end. Or her concerning over the boys education. Furthermore, Goku also reminisced about the adventures both him and Chichi undertook.

He did not spare her the time of day, yet Chichi had stayed on and waited on Goku for many years, even though he was out in battle or training. Chichi giving her permission and blessing in letting him and Gohan go to Namek, train for the battle with the Androids and participation in the Cell games.

Her never once love another man during his death. Goku had not notice the strength of her love.

A single tear falling while Goku loving / sadly whispers "You're such an incredible woman Chichi... Please... Chichi... Please..."

Emotions wrapping around his heart. Pressing his forehead against Chichis hand while trying his best to not shed anymore tears.

Oh! how is sorry now. A rare occasion, being with her. In his mind Goku saw himself as the worst husband, a battle fanatic who forsakes all just for the thrill of battle.

In the living room; sitting on the sofa was the rest of the family Goten, Gohan, Videl and friends. Time seems to stand still with silence tearing the mind and soul.

Goku still recalling moments in his life regarding his beloved Chichi... The cute princess Chichi who requested his hand in marriage.

The mad and angry Chichi who reminded him of his promise. Chichi... The loving wife and her disagreement at Gohan learning to fight. Her sweet smile full of love and care with Gohan and Videl become one in marriage.

The song she sings when filled with happiness, her scent, her laugh...

All of a sudden Goku opened his eyes as did Chichi, both gazing towards each other with nothing more than love and sadness.

"Chichi" Goku says with all the love and care. "Goku" was the response from Chichi.

Chichi having a smile, however, had to close her eyes due to the intensive pain.

"shhhh... Go back to sleep... You'll feel better in no time" Goku stated with a trembling voice.

"No...Goku *cough cough* I love my sweet" Chichi whispered sickly.

More and more tears began falling "I love you too Chichi, I love you...I know I haven't- ". With all of her energy Chichi raised her hand to Goku's lip "shhhh... You've been the p-per *cough* perfect husband... Most loving father... My sweet Goku... I... Love... You"

Chichis hand fell... Life was no longer in her, her soul now returning to the place origin.

"No... Ch-Chichi please... n-no... no..."

Goku sitting next to her now lifeless body, trembling with sadness and emotional pain. Eventually, Goku finally broke out and began to wail in grief. His cries were not only out of sadness but also the fact that Chichi would not know just how much of a foundation is was to Goku.

* * *

Well that's all...folkz and remember have an awesome day

 _ **GBFN -** Goodbye for Now_

 _-Tahkz01_


End file.
